Mi mejor amigo es un Asesino
by Daaniela
Summary: Era una noche fría, con solo ver al cielo podrías decir que pronto llovería. Se avecinaba una tormenta... -Haru, ¿está todo bien?- Gire al escuchar mi nombre, era Makoto. Estaba sucio de la cabeza a los pies. La sangre resaltaba en aquella camisa que le regale hace un par de meses atrás...


**_Mi mejor amigo es un Asesino_**

**_Aclaraciones_**

**_Por lo que van a leer podría decir que es un one-shot totalmente OOC, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Advertencia_**

**_Muerte de un personaje -v-_**

* * *

Era una noche fría, con solo ver al cielo podrías decir que pronto llovería. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Regrese al auto a buscar mi chaqueta, rebusque un poco, las cosas de Makoto ocupaban casi todo el sillón.

-Haru, ¿está todo bien?- Gire al escuchar mi nombre, era Makoto. Estaba sucio de la cabeza a los pies. La sangre resaltaba en aquella camisa que le regale hace un par de meses atrás, su pelo tiene un poco de lodo y algunas ramitas. Me acerco a él con intención de quitarle algunas del cabello.

-Si todo bien, solo tengo un poco de frío.- respondo y continuo tratando de peinarlo. El solo me sonríe.

Me coloco la chaqueta y agarro mi pala. Camino hasta aquella zanja que Makoto y yo llevábamos rato haciendo. –Entre más profunda mejor ¿no crees?- me dice con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza mientras hunde su pala de nuevo en la tierra. –Sí, eso creo.- respondo sin intenciones de alargar la conversación.

Makoto es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, él siempre había sido una excelente chico, notas perfectas en cada una de sus clases, el joven más cordial con sus mayores y niños, siempre en el cuadro de honor en el colegio. Los profesores confían en su palabra antes que de cualquier otro alumno, en otras palabras es perfecto, a los ojos de los demás. En un principio fui engañado por esa sonrisa como todos, Makoto es diferente cuando está conmigo.

-Haru, estas echándole tierra a tus zapatos.- Makoto me dice riéndose. –Presta más atención, no quiero que te lastimes.- Vuelve a reírse mientras continua sacando un poco más de tierra.

-Gracias.- le respondo dejando mi pala aun lado acomodándome en una roca cercana. –Makoto.- digo frotándome las manos. Me estoy congelando.

-Dime.-responde mientras continúa sacando aún más tierra.

-Y... ahora ¿por qué fue?- veo que se tensa por lo repentino de mi pregunta.

-...- No habla. Toma una bocanada de aire. Está pensando en que responderme.

-¿No vas a decirme?-le reto.

-La verdad... es...- Se corta. Lo veo mover sus manos nervioso.

-Makoto...-Espero. Sigue moviéndose.

-E-estaba celoso...-dice escondiendo su rostro de mi vista.

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué? – me levanto y busco su rostro. Estamos cara a cara.

-De ella. Por su culpa tú ya no estabas a mi lado.- Dice. Evita mi mirada.

-Makoto, era por una investigación de la profesora Amakata; Te lo explique ¿o no? –Tomo su barbilla para que me mire.

-¿Estas molesto? –Sus ojos están llorosos.

Esa era la pregunta clave. ¿Estaba molesto por tal acto? En realidad no. El ver el cuerpo de aquella muchacha envuelta en bolsas negras solo era un bulto más del cual ocuparse, me preocupaba el hecho de tener que hacer tediosa investigación solo.

-No lo estoy, Deja de llorar no me gusta que llores.-Digo secando de su rostro las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Sé que son para chantajearme. Makoto no llora por estas situaciones. En sus ojos jamás he visto arrepentimiento.

Se aleja de mi lado y continúa con su trabajo. Lo observo detenidamente. ¿Qué tan profundo será esta vez?

El verlo me recuerda cuando me llamo por primera vez. Su vos demostraba miedo y desesperación. No importa cuanto lo intente, jamás podré borrar esas imágenes y palabras de aquel día.

* * *

Era una noche igual de fría como esta, llovía. Encontré a Makoto temblando en una esquina de la sala de estar. El piso de la cocina estaba ensangrentado y el cuerpo Rin a un lado. Me paralice. Tengo a Makoto a mi lado.

-Fue un accidente. -me dice mientras se limpia el rostro. Tiene un poco de sangre en el.

-Saca bolsas negras, algunos trapos y lejía. Te ayudare a limpiar.-digo mientras me aproximo al cuerpo de nuestro amigo, ahora sin calor en el.

Makoto obedece mis palabras. Me limito a ayudarlo a limpiar la sangre del suelo. Estoy asqueado. El olor de la sangre nunca fue mi favorito. Él me observa y sonríe, de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan suya. Envolvimos el cadáver en bolsas negras y lo colocamos en el carro. El resto es historia.

El funeral fue tranquilo. Todo el mundo lloraba. Los invitados se limitaban a lamentar dicho accidente y a maldecir a los conductores ebrios. Otros a convalecer a Kou. Quien no dejaba de sollozar. Un ruido bastante molesto. Makoto al igual que yo permanecimos callados todo el acto. Excepto por algunas risitas que se escabullían de sus labios cuando mencionaban la causa de su muerte. En ese momento supe que Makoto estaba enfermo.

* * *

-Te ves pensativo, ¿qué recuerdas? –escucho la vos de Makoto. Está observándome cuidadosamente. Trata de leer mis pensamientos.

-En nada importante.-respondo. Me dirijo a la zanja. Suficientemente profunda. Tomo el cadáver por los pies. Está congelado. Makoto me ayuda a soterrarlo.

Es una noche fría. Se escuchan los relámpagos cerca. La tormenta estará con nosotros pronto. Observo la tumba de la joven. ¿De cuantas hojas me saldrá la investigación? Me pregunto. Makoto recoge las cosas y se dirige al auto. Es hora de irnos.

-Sabes que tendrás que ayudarme con el trabajo, ¿verdad? –digo mientras enciendo el motor del carro. Empieza a llover.

-Claro, después de todo yo soy tu pareja ahora. –sonríe. De nuevo con esa asquerosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Makoto, mi mejor amigo. Es un asesino y yo su cómplice.

* * *

Bueno... este one-shot es la adaptación que le hice a mi historia original de "Mi mejor amiga es una asesina" que podrás encontrar en mi perfil!  
Escribí esto hace no mucho tiempo atrás y tenia curiosidad de como quedaría con mi OTP :3 y esto quedo.

Me disculpo de antemano de cualquier horror ortográfico que pueda existir -v-

Me encantaría saber tu opinión! :)

Daaniela~


End file.
